Theives and Ninjas
by Bethy-Kins
Summary: What happens when Team 7 from Konohagakure is sent to be the law enforcement for the Azumano Art Museum? -Rated T- -No pairings as of yet-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Bethy-kins here! This is a cross-over me and a friend are writing! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel or Naruto! They belong to their respected owners!**

In Azumano, Japan

"Just a normal day…" Daisuke Niwa thought to himself while walking to his school thinking about the day's events. 'It's pretty busy though Daisuke…' Dark, Daisuke's alter ego told him. "Yeah it is and thanks to Saehara I have detention again!" Dark chuckled at Daisuke's naïve thoughts and went back to planning that night's heist.  
Daisuke Niwa wasn't your average 14 year old boy, thanks to his DNA he transforms into the Legendary Phantom Theif, Dark. Tonight Dark was to steal yet another Hikari artwork. "Yet the one we're stealing tonight is pretty important," Daisuke mused "especially from Saehara's excitement over the phone." Dark decided to join in on Daisuke's musings, 'You think they have something or someone waiting for us this time?' "Probably," Daisuke thought out loud, "Guess we'll find out when we get to school" The rest of the walk to Azumano Middle School was silent.  
Daisuke walked into the classroom fifteen minutes early, hoping not to get scolded by the teacher about being late again. Daisuke felt something or someone heavy jump on his back, "Hey Daisuke! Guess what I found out from my dad about Dark's heist tonight!" After hearing that Daisuke instantly know who had jumped on him, "What is it Saehara?" Daisuke asked suddenly interested. 'This better be good.' Dark thought to Daisuke. Daisuke mentally sighed at Dark's aggravation. Takeshi started rambling on about shinobi from a different country. 'Wait! Ninjas!' Dark asked Daisuke. "That's what he said Dark," Dark chuckled at the idea of being chased by shinobi. 'Guess Wiz will get some flying time tonight, we'll have to be quick on our feet' "You mean you'll have to be" Daisuke retorted jokingly. 'Yeah, yeah whatever Wiz will be happy to find out we're flying a lot tonight. Their conversation was interrupted by a loud voice "Yo! Daisuke! You in there?" "…Yeah Saehara I'm here…" "You were spacing out!" "I said sorry…"

* * *

Near the Hidden Leaf Village

And just like that…he was gone…as if he had never been around…as if he was never his friend…just as quickly as a finger snap…the friendship that had been built up slowly by competitive rivalry…was gone… As Naruto Uzumaki was carried home at top speed by his teacher, Naruto rested his cheek on his Sensei's shoulder, eyes closed; he could do nothing but ask…why? (Why…) Naruto didn't understand why his dear friend…why Sasuke would leave for something like power…why couldn't he grow stronger with him? With Sakura…Sensei…with him? Why…? The same word kept running over and over again in his head. Along with pictures, pictures of all of them, Team 7, fighting together, surviving together…being together…  
Naruto was unfazed as a medic ninja met up with him and his sensei. "Kakashi Hatake? How is Naruto Uzumaki!" Kakashi spoke in a calm tone. "He is alright." "What is his current state?" Calm. "He's taken a lot of hits and is physically exhausted, but I don't think there is anything seriously wrong." "And what of Sasuke Uchiha?" Calm broken. Kakashi closed his eyes and shook his head then opened them and looked at the motionless Naruto. The medic ninja nodded, a sad look spreading across his face also. He did not particularly like the child…but he had never seen the hyper blond be so…sad before. Never...  
(Sasuke…) Naruto couldn't really grasp the fact that his dear friend had tried to cut their bond. Had tried to kill him. Naruto's eyes went dull as his body started to shut down from pure exhaustion. Thoughts of what was to become of his dear friend circling in his mind over and over. Also of what had become of his other friends that came to help retrieve Sasuke. Were they hurt…? (You guys…)

Naruto slipped into a dreamless sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Sorry I haven't posted in FOREVER! :3 Haha, busy with school, golf, and other stuff! Well, here is the next part of my crossover with Hiakru! ENJOY! REVIEWWWW!**

In Azumano, Japan

Daisuke stormed into his living room with his defying gravity red spikes singed. The smell of burnt hair was filling the room. Daisuke's mother, Emiko, was scared from the death glare her only son was giving her. "Wh-whats wrong Dai?" The silence that was only a few minutes long felt like hours to Emiko. "You went way too far with the lasers this time mom…" Daisuke finally said struggling to control his present anger toward his mother. "I'm so sorry Dai!" Daisuke fell under the weight of his mother jumping on him and hugging him tightly. Dark chuckled at her erratic behavior.  
Emiko finally broke the awkward silence, "You'll have to be very careful from now on when you're thieving Dai!" Daisuke sighed already knowing what his mother was going to say. "Yes Saehara already told me…the police are sending shinobi from a hidden village to stop Dark." Emiko smiled knowing her son's ties to the police force, since Detective Saehara's son was not good at keeping the secrets of the Police force. "Did you get any information on these…whats the word…shinobi?" "Yeah mom right here" Daisuke pulled a thick envelope out of his bag, and opened it. "There are four of them Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. I think the Uchiha kid and the Kakashi guy are the ones we should be wary about, if we are reading their information correctly." Daisuke said voicing Dark's words. "Hmm…." Emiko was deep in thought, so Daisuke decided this was the time to go to his room and start his homework.  
He sat down on the couch in his room and started looking over the profiles of the shinobi. "Guess you'll have some fun tonight Dark." 'Yeah, it's gonna be difficult to run from these guys…and girl…but I can probably just seduce the girl.' Daisuke blushed at the thought of Dark seducing yet another girl his age. He already had half of the girls in the town of Azumano. Especially his first crush, Risa Harada, but she never returned his feelings. Her twin sister Riku Harada also caught his eye, she was different from Risa. She wasn't girl-y, but more of a tomboy, and that s what made her cute. Daisuke was thinking hard about the two girls until Dark yet again interrupted. 'Thinking about Riku again Daisuke?' Dark teasingly asked Daisuke to embarrass him. "D-Dark!" Daisuke shouted blushing. Dark chuckled, 'Well you weren't listening to what I had to say, I feel dejected!' A loud "Kyuu" interrupted the two's bickering.  
"Oh…hi Wiz…" Daisuke stated seeing his pet, and Dark's companion. When Dark takes over Wiz becomes Dark's black wings. "Kyuu!" "You hungry Wiz?" "Kyuuu!" Daisuke and Dark chuckled at Wiz's childish behavior. "For someone over 300 years old, you sure are hyper!" 'Hey!' "I wasn't talking about you Dark!" 'Better not be!' Daisuke sighed and continued to read about the four shinobi who would be on his and Dark's case that night. Daisuke looked at the time and panicked "Ack! Almost time for dinner! I have to get started on my homework!"  
Dark laughed as he tried to help Daisuke with his homework, but the English was so hard! Dark wondered how American's could learn this. Dark guessed he was thinking too loudly when he heard, "You okay Dark? You sound a little frustrated." 'Nah! I'm fine, just wondering how you can learn this stuff' "Have you seen my grades in English Dark?" They both laughed for a couple of minutes, both resuming their original activities. For Dark it was planning the night's heist, and for Daisuke it was trying to raise his grade in his English. "I should call Riku for help with this!" Daisuke groaned, "But she'll make fun of me for not knowing!" 'Couldn't be as bad as failing the class and having to retake it, while all your friends are busy in the next level for the language.' Daisuke groaned again and grabbed his phone. "Guess you're right Dark…"

In the Hidden Leaf Village

"No!" Naruto yelled loudly as he shot up quickly from the nightmare that had just tainted his dream. Cold sweat covered his face as he breathed in and out quick gasps. He quickly checked his body for any sign of injury. What was that...was it all real, or was it just him thinking it all up? After Naruto was done searching his body he let out a long, giant, sigh of relief. "Whoa! One day I'm gonna go insane with all of these stupid nightmares!" He hit himself on the head. (pretty soon i won't be able to tell the difference between the fake stuff and all of the real stuff that i need to be worried about it!)  
The fourteen year old groaned and swung his legs over the side of the bed,shaking his head before stand to try and wake himself up more. He stretched, raising His hands high in the air, arching his back, then with another tired groan he got up and walked through his apartment to his kitchen to find something to eat.  
He ran his fingers through his blond hair as his deep blue eyes looked around the kitchen, trying to find his number one priority at the moment. Food. Ramen noodles to be perfectly exact. "Ugh..." His stomach growled uncomfortably as he thought about it. The blond proceded to search his cupboards instantly finding what was making his stomach moan. With a wide smile on his face he grabbed the cup of instant ramen and put it on his small, but homey, kitchen table.  
He though to himself (Now...what do I need to get this all ready...) He stood there poking himself in the forehead, getting annoyed because he couldn't seem to remember how to make his breakfast. "Ah!" he said out loud, turning on his hot plate and then filling a tea pot full of water. "Stupid..." He muttered as he set the pot on the hot plate. He sat in his chair, a loud grunt escaping his lips as he sat. He rested his chin on his hand, watching the teapot intently.  
What was that dream all about? It couldn't of been a huge deal right? It was just a dream...it couldn't of meant anything. Sasuke would never do something like that ! Leave the village? Naruto scoffed, "Stupid..." He mumbled again. "So stupid."  
Not wanting to think about how he woke up, the blond decided to figure out what he was supposed to do today. "Lets see...First I'm gonna eat..then a shower...get dressed...then I'm...hmm..." He closed his eyes in frustration. "God...what am I supposed to do today! Gah!" he ran his hand over his face. Wondering why he was so stupid this morning.  
Naruto jumped when, finally, the teapot was making a high pitched screaming noise signalling that the water was done heating.  
The blond swore under his breath as he peeled the lid off the ramen cup, poured the boiling water in and put the lid back on. Carelessly throwing the pot in the sink causing hot water to splatter all over. Not caring, Naruto fiddled with his chopsticks, waiting for his breakfast to be done and also racking his brain for what he was supposed to be doing.  
"Something...I know it was something important...but what!" he yelled loudly. "Ah! To hell with it! If somebody needs me they'll come and get me! I'm going to eat! Then I'm going go back to bed!" Being the fourteen your old he was, Naruto didn't like waking up at seven for nothing. He thought about waking up early like cleaning his home. Why would you clean, when it will just get all dirty again? So, why wake up when at the end of the day you're just going to go back to sleep again? To Naruto, this made perfect sense.  
So as he started to eat his ramen, burning his tongue in the process, he decided he would do nothing today. After he ate he wouldn't do anything.  
Nothing but sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hey every one... This is Hiakru. hi. Salut. Blah... Bethy-kins is forcing me to do this so i dont want to. I write all of LA naruto stuff. Because im a beast like that. MUHA! But no really, she has some great stories up to so be sure to read them. I have a SasuNaru up so please read that to and be sure to read what i write becuase i need people to vote on my poll! See now i am writing a lot to annoy her. and i am enjoying it. MUHA! Sorry... But please enjoy the story and read it. All of it. And COMMENT! or else... bye... *runs away***

In Azumano Japan

The aura around the dinner table was scary, to Emiko the death glare Daisuke was still giving her made her shiver. "Are you still mad about the lasers Dai?" Silence, Emiko hated silence, since her mother died shortly after she was born, she lived in silence. "Dai?" Still silence as she watched her son eating his dinner slowly, trying to avoid eye contact with his mother. "Dai, will you talk to me?" "I'm still mad about the lasers if you're wondering...and Dark is trying to get me to talk to you..." Emiko sighed as she watched him continue to eat.  
Daisuke was gnawing on his chopsticks watching his mom fume over whether to apologize or not. Dark chuckled at Daisuke and Emiko's indecisiveness. 'Must run in the family then, wonder what Daisuke's father is like..' "You okay Dark?" 'Yeah, just wondering what your ol' man is like.' "..." 'Did I say something?' "Shut up Dark, I don't want to hear about it" Dark instantly knew he struk a chord with Daisuke, and swore in his mind, making sure Daisuke didn't hear him. 'You that mad with him?' "Yes, he left me and my mother alone when I was five, haven't seen him since" 'Oh...sorry...'  
Emiko was watching Daisuke's expression go from irritated to furious. "Dai-chan? Is something wrong" That scared Daisuke, "Wha-! No-nothings wrong!" Emiko sighed and watched her son continue to argue with Dark, and eat.

In the Hidden Leaf Village

Knock...Knock...

What was that..? The wind making the branches of a tree tap against his window...yeah...that was it...sleep.

.Knock.

What? Was it that windy outside? well...he didn't watch the news...so probably. Better reason to stay inside his home...sleep.

Knock!Knock!Knock!

Okay. Now this was starting to get annoying. He put his head under his pillow. Stupid weather. Stupid tree right outside his window...Wait. Tree outside his window?

KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!

"Oh that's the door...Why would any one ...come to my home at this time...its still...morning...right...?" The sleepy blond looked out of his window to see that it was not morning. But it was early afternoon.

KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!

"All right! I'm coming just stop knocking on the friggin' door! God!" Naruto pulled his orange sweatpants on and his black fish-net shirt and lazily walked to the door. Not wanting to go outside no matter what. No matter who waited outside, because most of the time it was just some stupid person wanting to leave a note that said: _DIE DEMON!_ Or something along those lines. Black mail all the same. Why all of the people in this village hated him he would never understand. Well...he understood ...but...he wasn't the demon...the demon was just inside of him. There was a difference. He_**wasn't**_ a demon, or evil, or plotting for the death of million of innocent people...he would never do that. He loved this village with all of his heart and he would do absolutely anything for it,. Even if that meant he had to die to protect it...Heck he wanted to lead this village! He told that to people over and over again! But they still thought that he should die. No.

Naruto opened his door. Not paying attention to the people standing in front of him. Still deep in thought.

Even if he didn't know why or what...he knew that he lived for somthing. And it wasn't being a heartless demon. He had a heart...and he wasn't a demon.

He was just Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki...

"Naruto? Naruto are you listening to me? What the hell have you been doing? We have a mission and you are here just sleeping the day away? How dare you make me and Sasuke-Kun wait for you! We looked all over this village for you you idiot!"

Naruto snapped out of his trance as a certain pink headed girl screamed insults at him. Naruto stared at her...not that he wasn't happy. He was just tired. "Sakura-Chan...we have a ...mission...?"Yes you idiot! You were suppose to be at the training field three hours ago!" (Three hours ago...that's was a long time ago...Oh! That's what i was suppose too go do this morning i totally forgot about it! Gah!) Naruto hit his forehead with his palm. "I'm sorry Sakura-Chan i totally forgot all about that! i woke up really early because i had a bad dream and i couldn't remember anything so i decided just to go back to bed!" Sakura looked at him with an expression that said: _"i know your lying to me!_" Which made the idea of Naruto getting out of this fix without getting screamed at more was gone.

The raven haired boy standing next to Sakura had his hands in his pockets. Looking away from Naruto as if he didn't even know he was there. God! how Naruto hated that stupid stuck up look that he all ways gave him!

He hated Sasuke!

"Hurry up Dobe...It's time to go on our mission." Sasuke said, a non-caring tone wrapped around his voice." i. Know. That. Teme." Naruto growled. Stupid Sasuke...always telling him what to do...thinking he is so better then him...when he is not! " You heard Sasuke-Kun Naruto! Go get dressed!" "Fine, fine! i heard you the first time you said it!" With that said, Naruto slammed his door in their faces and grabbed a random orange jacket off the floor and put it on. Then he stormed back out of his door. "Took you long enough!" Sakura barked.

Meh...


End file.
